


Risks

by Izzu



Category: Hidarime Tantei EYE (TV), Japanese Drama
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-07
Updated: 2010-03-07
Packaged: 2017-11-08 04:48:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/439321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izzu/pseuds/Izzu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on episode 6. For this current plan, Yume just had to send Ainosuke a message at least.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Risks

Yumehito wiped out the writing on the clear plastic board as he wrote several words.   
  
_Red -- > Green --> Yellow --> Blue -->_   
  
He sighed. Hopefully by now, Ainosuke would have had his faith on the visions that he would see through that left eye he gave him. Judging from the past sketches that Ainosuke did that he happened to see from Kato's notes; there were some images that his brother had seen that matched the scenes that he saw through his remaining eye. Although it was a long shot—he definitely have no control of what kind of images that Ainosuke would later see through that left eye—perhaps if he wished hard enough, Ainosuke would be able to see what he wanted him to see.   
  
It was risky but since the events had turn out like this, this Plan B had to be played. And this link was the only other way for him to send his message to Ainosuke without telling him directly. Ainosuke... probably will not believe him anyway if he had told him straight.   
  
Yume sighed. Such long-winded method, sometimes he wondered himself why had he acted the way he did. Then again, he had that goal of his. Ever since that day, all that he ever thought of was about that.   
  
Guess there was no backing out any longer. This ploy had already been set since the very beginning; it just made sense for him to continue with his actions as planned. The only other uncertain factor would be Ainosuke's reaction to everything. Perhaps he needed to prepare for some sort of backup plan.   
  
Then again, everything in this world had its own risks. For Ainosuke's sake, there was nothing that he would not do.   
  
He grinned to himself.   
  
_To what extent actually that he would go for his brother's sake?_   
  
Yume glanced back towards the words he had written on the board. He smiled bitterly.   
  
" _Ganbare... Ainosuke."_


End file.
